La felicidad
by Arinsa
Summary: ¿Que es la felicidad para ti? Recordando aquel día en que me preguntaste aquello.


¡Hola!, al fin salí de vacaciones hace como una semana :D (Creo que a nadie le importa ._.) Bueno les dejo leer...

Espero que les guste ^^

******Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece sino a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).**

* * *

**La felicidad (Kagerou Project – Ayano, Kano, Seto y Kido)**

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —Se escucho en toda la casa después de haber cerrado la puerta.

En ese entonces se escucho que alguien estaba llorando —OOnee-chan~

—Kousuke —Resonó en la habitación de donde provenía los llantos.

—NNeechan —Dijo el rubio nervioso.

—Dios, Shuuya. Otra vez estas molestando a Kousuke.

—No lo estoy molestando, simplemente estamos jugando a los héroes.

—Shuuya, así no se juega —Le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—PPero…

—Como castigo no comerás las galletas especiales de mamá.

—NNo puede ser~

—¿Dónde está Tsubomi?

—¿Eh?, hace un minuto estaba aquí —Miraba los alrededores de la habitación.

—Pequeño suspiro— Vamos a buscar a Tsubomi.

—Yo no me meto en eso.

—Shu-uya~ —Dijo con voz amenazante.

—¡SSí! —Estaba asustado de su hermana mayor. Enserio Ayano da miedo cuando se enoja.

Los tres fueron en busca de Tsubomi en toda la casa.

—¡Tsubomi! —Grito la hermana mayor.

—Tsubomi~ —Grito el rubio después de su hermana.

—¡Tsubomi! —Dijo con voz baja y todavía derramando lagrimas.

—¿En donde se metería?

—¡Tsubomi! —Grito nuevamente la hermana mayor preocupada.

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos a mamá?

—No. No quiero hacerla preocupar.

Después de 8 minutos de estar vagueando en la casa gritando el nombre de Tsubomi, entraron a una habitación.

—No está aquí —Revisando la habitación.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Shuuya mientras miraba en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aquí… —Caminaba mas hasta que choco con los pies de una persona.

—¡Tsubomi!, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Se agacho para estar igual que la menor.

—No quiero desaparecer…—Sollozó.

En ese momento, sin querer, Kousuke activo sus poderes y termino leyendo la mente de Kido.

—¡Uuwaah! —Empezó a llorar más fuerte de lo que estaba hace rato, lo que hiso que Tsubomi también llorara.

—Tranquilícense, Onee-chan esta aquí —Abrazo a ambos mientras lloraban.

—¿Por qué lloran? Ustedes son unos llorones. Llorando por cosas que no importan y pidiendo ayuda a nee-chan ¡Maduren ya!, ¡Ya no son unos niños!

—¡Shuuya!, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS HORRIBLES, tu no los comprendes.

Tras terminar de hablar, Shuuya salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa.

—Dios, ellos son los que no me entienden —Pateo una lata vacía mientras caminaba.

Después de media hora, Kano se la paso en un parque cerca de la casa.

—¡Shuuya! —A lo lejos se veía una chica corriendo. Traía un uniforme de marinero negro con una bufanda roja.

—Nee-chan… —Susurro.

—Dios, no me hagas preocupar.

—Lo siento —Murmuro.

—Eh, ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que, ¡Lo siento por lo de hace rato!

—No. No te preocupes.

—Pero dije muchas cosas horribles.

—Sé cómo te sentías, pero aun así, estuvo mal lo que dijiste, son tus hermanos aun no pueden comprender varias cosas.

—…

—Ne, Shuuya, ¿Que es la felicidad para ti?

—Mmm, no lose

—Para mí es una cosa curiosa —Sonríe.

—¿Eh? —Confundido.

—Probablemente no lo comprendas ahora, pero cuando crezcas sabrás la respuesta —Sonriendo y poniéndose a la altura de Kano.

—¿Cuándo sabré que se la respuesta?

—Tú mismo lo sabrás sin que te des cuenta, así que trata de no herir los sentimientos de los demás y si necesitas desahogarte, estoy aquí, después de todo soy tu hermana mayor —Le da un beso en la frente, teniendo como resultado un Shuuya sonrojado.

—Ven, vamos a casa —Le extiende la mano.

—¡Sí! —Le corresponde la mano.

Al final de ese día todos comieron las galletas especiales de Ayaka.

Presente

—Nee-chan —Susurro cierto chico rubio de ojos gatunos.

—Creo que ahora comprendo lo que es la felicidad —Volteo a ver el cielo atardeciendo.

—Es algo que no se puede tocar, que no se puede comprar…es el estar junto con las personas que mas quieres cada día que va pasando… —En ese entonces a lo lejos se escucharon voces.

—Kano, ¡ven rápido! —Grito la líder del grupo.

—¡Kano-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La rubia grito cansada.

—Kano, kano. Repetían varias veces hasta que el rubio se volteo y camino hacia el grupo— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Verdad, Ayano… —Susurro.


End file.
